I hate you, Puck
by pixiewings00
Summary: I'm not really going anywhere with this. By the fourth chapter, I'll have an idea of what I want, but until then, it's all just random fun and drama with our two favorites!


_**(A/N- I have another fanfic I'm currently working on, but I have this horrible thing called writer's ADD, and I can never focus on one thing...So I'm starting another one, and I'll just write whichever I feel like at the time! Don't hate me for it. ^^ I don't really have a plot, or anything, I'm just...writing. I've bumped up the ages, so she and Puck are about sixteen. Yep)**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sabrina Grimm had had just about enough of this place. She was sixteen now. Sixteen years old, and she still didn't feel like she had one lick of freedom. It wasn't like she was getting into trouble ALL of the time. She didn't need any of the stupid bodygaurds. Sabrina could take care of herself, she'd proved that more than often enough.

And yet, that stupid fairy boy still teased her about how often he seemed to have to save her butt. She'd never admit it, but it did happen quite frequently; however, it wasn't like she asked him to! She could get out of her own problems.

She was currently sneaking out. Yes, Sabrina Grimm was sneaking out. She'd had plenty of practice at it before when she and Daphne lived with psychos, but now she just needed some fresh air. She couldn't stand to be inside anymore.

Yes, the Scarlet Hand was probably out and about. Yes, her newfound enemy, Marcus, could possibly be out there. Right now, she really didn't care.

Although, it was amusing to watch Marcus and Puck argue. The fairy really seemed to hate the other boy. He'd hated him even before the freak started tormenting Sabrina.

Releasing her grip on the gutter, Sabrina braced herself for the impact of the ground, though she still gasped in surprise when her back hit it. She didn't let that slow her down, though. No doubt somebody was still awake, and if she took too long, she wouldn't get away.

Sabrina ran for a good five minutes, before finally slowing to a walk. Finally, what she'd wanted all week. A calm, peaceful walk. Alone.

She wasn't a huge fan of being in large groups of people these days. She hated that nobody could ever agree with her on anything, and that if somebody had done something, she was automatically to blame. They might as well just send her back to the orphanage, if she was causing so much trouble.

"Grimm, what the hell are you doing?!" A familiar voice asked, and she squeaked in surprise as she was lifted into the air by her wrist.

"Puck! Put me down! You should be in bed!"

"Me? In bed? So says the accident magnet of Ferryport Landing!" He exclaimed. She just pulled at his hand, until finally he was forced to let go, dropping her onto the ground.

Training came back to her – she took off running, darting into the woods, with Puck close behind.

"This isn't a game, Grimm! Get back here!" He called. She ignored him, running as fast as she could. She wasn't sure why, but she simply didn't feel like being cooperative tonight.

Unfortunately, Puck could fly, and it took him less than three minutes to catch up, even with all her weaving and darting through trees.

He grabbed her around the waist this time, lifting her in the air. "Sabrina, are you stupid? You could get attacked out here!"

"Since when were you Mr. Maturity?" She asked. "You probably sneak out all the time, Puck, so you don't get to harp on me for it."

"Oh, like that's even the point. Unlike you, I can actually take care of myself."

"What? So I can't take care of myself?" She asked him, whacking his shoulder. "I can defend myself just as easily as you can, fairy boy!"

"Ow! Grimm, you're -Ow!- You're going to fall!" He exclaimed, trying to keep her from hitting him. "Just calm down, jeeze!"

"Put me down."

"No. Why are you even out this late?" Puck asked her.

"I just needed to get out, Puck," she muttered with a sigh, and ceased the whacking. "I can't stand being stuck in that house all the time, with those stupid little gaurds."

He frowned, and lowered her to the ground, before sitting down. She watched him cautiously for a moment, then followed his lead.

"Well, it's not like they're there for no reason. People -usually- don't get past them. They'd at least alert us if anybody was going to attack the house," He told her.

"I don't want them outside my room or bedroom window. We've had this discussion before, remember? When you put them in the toilet? There's some places they just shouldn't be."

"What if something had been out here tonight that wanted you dead, Grimm? It's not like it's unlikely. Lots of things want you dead."

"And now we're back to the fact that I can take care of myself. If I see any more of your stupid little gnomes and dwarfs outside my room, I'm going to throw them out the window."

Puck grinned suddenly, and reached into his pocket, and she stood up, preparing to run.

"Puck, don't you dare!" She exclaimed, but it was too late. He'd pulled the small gold string out, and snapped it out towards her wrist. It lassoed around it, then pulled tight, doing the same with his.

She froze for a moment, trying to ignore the feel of a magic item being so close to her again, then stepped forward. He grabbed her hand before she could slap him, ducking under her punch.

Twisting both her arms behind her back, he held her against a tree, just laughing. "Gonna cooperate, Grimm?" He asked. "I could stay like this all day."

"You're so immature! I'm not doing this again, Puck. Last time we had to sleep in the same bed because of this stupid thing."

"Uh...Didn't think of that..." He muttered, letting go of her arms. She immediately turned, reaching into his pockets to look for the key.

He jumped, grabbing her wrists quickly. "Uh, Grimm, you can't just go around shoving your hands in some guy's pockets."

"Where's the key?"

"...I dunno."

"You're kidding right?" Sabrina asked. "You better be kidding."

"No, I'm not. I got this from Jake."

"But Uncle Jake is staying with Briar! How are we supposed to get the key?!"

"I told you before, Sabrina, if you hate the little gaurds so much, then I'll just have to do it myself. Because you do stupid things like this and go out trying to get yourself killed." He wrapped his arms around her without warning, flying back up into the air again. "We're just gonna have to sleep in my room tonight, then."

"Fine," was all she said. There was no point in arguing with him. It was about two in the morning, and if she continued arguing while they were home, they'd wake up the entire house. Then she would get into trouble, and nobody would even bother to make him take it off. They were all perfectly okay with it.

He flew in the window of his room, rather than just using the front door, and sat on the trampoline bed with her. "Now go to sleep, Grimm. Not sleeping isn't good for you, and I know you've been staying up a lot lately."

"You wouldn't know unless you were up too," She muttered, lying down. "Just don't prank me while I'm sleeping. If I wake up with green hair, I'll kill you."

Puck chuckled, nodding, and just closed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Grimm. You'd never kill me."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything more. He was right, after all.


End file.
